


Sam's Birthday-Party

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by TickTackA birthday-party that ends not quite the way Sam had hoped.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	Sam's Birthday-Party

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not planning on making any money on this!!!! I'm just having fun! :)  
> Feedback: Yesss!! Lots of it!! :)  
> Story Notes: Thanks Phytoness! Without your help my stories wouldn't be readable at all! :)

It was a glorious summer's day equipped with all the ingredients for making a day memorable. The garden of a little cozy house not far from Frodo Baggins' wonderful Hobbit-hole was small compared to the garden of Bag End, but this day it looked it's most wonderful after hours of decorating by a certain young Gamgee- lad. Generously helped and sometimes ordered around by his father, he'd been working since early morning to make the garden look its best.

"That's it, Sam- lad!" The Gaffer announced after his son had placed the last lantern where his father thought it would fit best. "Who'da think we could fix this old place up as nice as Master Frodo's!" He looked around with a satisfied smile on the old wrinkled face. Under the windows of the small cottage Sam had planted flowers in many colors that had reached full bloom this very morning, and in between the two apple- trees, also blooming, lanterns where dangling softly in the breeze. The fence and gate was covered with the climbing- roses Sam had planted earlier this summer and the little path leading up to the little one- floor house was carefully plucked for weed, as so were the flower-beds and the vegetable- garden. And behind the house, tables and chairs were placed, carefully avoiding the wild flowers Sam didn't have the heart to get rid of. And on each table there stood vases with daisies and white candlelight's.

"Maybe I overdid it with the flowers," Sam said, doubting, and scratched the back of his head. He turned around as he heard the easy footsteps of someone approaching.

"Nonsense!" Marigold, Sam's youngest sister, proclaimed with her dimples showing. "It looks perfect!" She jumped on to Sam's back, laughing as he spun her around until they both tumbled down on the grass.

"Perfect, aye?!", Sam grinned and tickled her until she whiningly begged for mercy.

"Please!" she cried and tumbled to her feet, still laughing. "It's perfect I tell you! Don't worry, this will be the best birthday- party ever!" Sam smiled and picked up a green ribbon that had fallen out of Marigold's golden locks while they where tumbling around in the grass.

"Here, Mari- sis," He handed her the ribbon, eyes sparkling. "I don't know about it becoming the best party ever, but hopefully we'll all have a good time."

"Now, enough of this nonsense!" The Gaffer barked in his usual way, but the glimmer in his eyes revealed his amusement. "We don't have all day! Marigold- you go and lay the tables. And you Sam- go take a bath! You look like something a rat coughed up! And you don't want to look like that when the guests starts showing up, will you?!"

It was a happy Hobbit standing on the stairs of his home handing out homemade presents. Sam had on his very best vest and shirt, and a pair of trousers Marigold had sewed for him earlier this week. He looked and felt great with hair and eyes shining and with red apples in his cheeks. The guests had just started arriving, amongst them Sam's brothers and sisters. Even Hamson and Halfred had come the long way to celebrate his birthday. But Sam was waiting for one special guest, and that was written all over him.

"Look at him!" Halfred said to his brothers and sisters as they watched Sam greeting his guests. "He looks as proud as a king today and he acts like one too. It seemed like he hadn't the time to speak to me, his brother, who came all the way from North-Farthing!"

"I know," Daisy answered, "He's been acting rather peculiar the last couple of weeks. One day he is as happy as a Hobbit- child in an apple-tree, and on the next day he looks like if he's got a permanent rain-cloud hanging over his head. I don't know what's come over him." Hamson, who was the oldest of them nodded and pulled his ear, a habit never outgrown since he was a hobbit-child.

"This sounds very mystical!" he said in a very Gafferish voice, which was very common for the Gaffer's oldest son. "You don't think it has anything to do with him hanging around this Frodo-guy? My uncle have told me some rumors about him and this Bilbo-caricature and I must say indeed they sound very queer!" Marigold had kept quiet during this discussion, but now she'd grown tired of her sisters and brothers accusations against their own brother.

"Tell me, have you all lost your eyesight and wits!??" she said and looked at them all with a rather irritated look on her face.

"What do you mean, Mari-dear?" May, the last of the group had a confused look on her face.

"What do I mean?!" Marigold said and lost her temper for a second. "Listen to yourself! You all stand here talking behind Sam's back, that's one." Then she turned to Hamson who suddenly forgot to pull his ear. "Now do you really believe all of those wretched rumors that go around up there with our uncle, Hamson?! Our Gaffer has been working in Mr. Bilbo's and Mr. Frodo's garden all of his life and he turned out all right, didn't he?!"

"Yes, I suppose...," he begun, but Marigold had all ready turned to Halfred.

"And do you honestly believe that Sam isn't glad to see you again after two long years?!! He's been talking about both you and Hamson for the last week now. You two are his older brothers, and he looks up to you as he always has. You say he didn't have the time to talk to you when he arrived, but I saw the joy in his eyes and I know how much it lifts his heart that you would come this long way to celebrate his 33rd. birthday!" Halfred got an ashamed look on his face and his cheeks went almost as red as Sam's, and Marigold could no longer hide her smile.

"Now, my dear brothers and sisters- take one more look on our dear brother and tell me what you see!" They all turned and gave Sam yet another glance. Their eyes saw a truly happy Hobbit, happier than they ever had seen him before.

"Hmmm, he sure looks jolly!" Hamson said and wrinkled his brow; "The jolliest Hobbit I've ever seen to be ecsact." Halfred and May nodded with smiles on their faces.

"But that's exactly what I told you," Daisy objected and planted solid hands to her side to state her point. "One day he is as merry as applepie and the next he's sobbing around looking as miserable as burned applepie!" Marigold sighed and looked at her sister with a dejected look on her face.

"Daisy- dear, with 37 years on your back and still being young- do you really not know what it is, there in front of your eyes?? I remember seeing the exact same moodswings when a certain Hobbit- lass had a crush on the tailor's son a few years ago." Now it was Daisy's turn to blush. May got an eager expression on her face as she finally figured out what Marigold was implying.

"Oh, Mari- dear that's great!" she shouted and threw herself around her sisters neck in happiness. Hamson and Halfred still had a confused look on their faces.

"What's great!" Hamson said and couldn't help but pulling his ear in his uncertainty. He still wasn't quite convinced working in Bag End was an all to great thing.

"Men!" Marigold and May moaned and even Daisy gave a sigh.

"He's in love, you twits!" Marigold said and pushed them both with tender hands.

"In love?! Hamson said. "But with who??"

"Come on, think!!" Marigold was starting to get impatient. "Who's the only lass Sam's ever spent time with besides me and my sisters?" Both Halfred and Hamson still looked like questionmarks.

"Rose Cotton of course!" Marigold almost screamed the name. "Is there anything you DO remember?!"

"Oh yes, the gorgeous daughter of Farmer Cotton. No wonder our Sam has his head in the clouds," Hamson said and smiled. "You have to forgive me and my brother Mari- dear, it's difficult for us to keep up with all now that we've moved away and all. But I'll sure 'gratulate him later!"

"No, you mustn't!" Marigold said urgently. "Sam thinks he's succeeding in hiding it from us. I know he will tell us in his own time, so lets just humor him for now all right?"

"Sure Mari- dear, we'll do that," Halfred said and gave her a hug. "Sam's secret is safe with us! Now, I can't wait for this Rose- lass to show up!"

"What's this, getting picky in your old age Frodo?" Merry grinned as he watched Frodo sweat tying a bow on his neck.

"Old days!" Frodo snorted and gave his cousin a strict look. Help me instead of making fun of me. Be glad I agreed to let you go with me to Sam's birthday- party." He smiled. Merry and Pippin had been looking forward to this party ever since Frodo had told them, and now the day finally had arrived. Frodo himself stood in front of the mirror with mixed feelings. He had no idea how this party would turn out. These last weeks seemed to have snailed away, endless and weird. Sure, Sam came to work every morning and acted like nothing ever had happened between them, and Frodo acted like that too- just like they had agreed. But the aching in his heart...

"What's the matter, cousin?" Pippin said. "You got that sad look on your face again."

"I'm fine boys," Frodo answered and looked one last time in the mirror before he turned and went to the door. "Now, come! We can't let the party start without us can we?"

Sam was still standing at the steps of his home. Almost all of his guests had arrived except for Frodo, Merry and Pippin, and Farmer Cotton with family. Oh, how he had waited for this day! Finally he was to be considered as a grownup, with all the grownup's rights and responsibilities. And he'd made plans for this night, oh yes. It was his birthday and it would be as his sister told him, perfect.

Laughter and loud voices told him the last of his guests were arriving. Farmer Cotton and his family came together with Frodo and his cousins, apparently they had met down the road and decided to go together the last part. Merry and Pippin were the first two who came jumping up the stairs, smiling and laughing as they both handed Sam big hugs and congratulations. And Sam smiled brighter than ever and gave them presents as his gaze searched for one in particular. Their gazes met, and locked. Frodo, his dearest Mr.Frodo! He looked so handsome in his yellow jacket and green vest and trousers that Sam had to use all of his willpower to turn his eyes away from him and to greet the next guests in line. Farmer Cotton's sons all came up together, patting Sam's shoulder and grumbled their congratulations with big, cheerful smiles.

"Happy birthday, lad!" Farmer Cotton said after he'd chased his sons down from the stairs as they seemed to never get done with their "hellos". "Sorry about that, it seems like the boys already has tested some of the beer we've brought along to you."

"That's all right Mr. Cotton, I don't blame them! No one makes beer as good as you do, that I'm quite certain of!" Sam laughed and gave him his present.

Now there was only two left waiting to greet the birthday-lad, Frodo and Rose. Rose was the first one to approach him.

"Hi," she said, blushing heavily not daring to look Sam in the eyes. She knew both about her father's and the Gaffer's wish as well as Sam, if she were to choose a husband it had to be Sam. Not that any kind of force was in the picture, by all means- Hobbits are respectable beings, but The Gamgees and the Farmers had been friends for generations. A wedding to join the two families therefore would be perfect.

"Hi," Sam answered shyly and carefully took her hand. "You... look beautiful today Rose!" Rose forgot her shyness and looked up.

"Do you think so, really??" She smiled and revealed two gorgeous dimples in her cheeks.

"Of course Miss Cotton!" Sam said and smiled. She really was beautiful, all dressed in white this hot summer's day. And on her head a wreath of daisies made her look like a little elven-maid. She was a delightful sight, actually, but behind her Sam's Frodo was waiting.

Rose both smiled and blushed as she went down the steps so that Frodo could greet his servant. Frodo hesitated a moment before he finally dared his feet up to his waiting Sam.

"Congratulations, Sam!" he said and gave Sam a hug.

"Thank you Mr. Frodo!" Sam said and smiled. It was the smile of a Hobbit in love. If any of the Gamgees had turned their heads and looked at their brother at that moment they would have known. But they all turned their heads the second Rose stepped down from the steps, quite convinced they had found out who it was their brother had a crush on. They both stood in odd silence for some seconds not knowing what to say.

Take me in your arms, reveal your love! Sam thought and it seemed Frodo thought the same thing. But neither dared take the final step.

"Sam! You must come and sit down so we can start the meal!" The Gaffer never had been amongst the most discreet, and he now proved it by shouting so loud poor Farmer Cotton and some of Sam's old uncles and aunts almost got their ear-drums blown. Sam sighed and looked at Mr. Frodo with badly hidden longing in his eyes.

"Well, my Gaffer has spoken," he said and gave a wry smile. "I better go before he starves to death." Frodo smiled and nodded. Sam hurried down the steps and set to the garden.

"By the way," Sam whirled around and looked at his master again; "You'll get your present later, I have it inside the house."

It was a delightful meal and everybody seemed to enjoy themselves, especially Sam. He was talking to everyone and noone, being the perfect host, and he was followed with loving eyes. Frodo also played his part well, as Mr. Frodo. He behaved exactly as he was expected to do, talked as he was expected to do and ate the way he was expected to. Sure, he sent Sam secret blinks and their hands touched under the table from time to time, but what the eye doesn't see... He wondered what it was Sam kept hidden for him inside the house. He had a feeling he would get the present soon though, the meal was almost over and Sam had been sending him several looks indicating he had something in mind.

Sam wasn't of the kind to give long speeches, so he just thanked everyone for coming and wished them all the best. "And for your enjoyment for the rest of the evening," he said and his eyes sparkled with secrecy "I've arranged for Farmer Cotton to bring along some of that famous beer of his and, not at least, his fiddle. And not to worry, if we should run out of beer I have more stacked up in the house, and wine too! So let us all be merry until the day breaks into a new one!" These words were followed by cheers and applause, and Farmer Cotton jumped to his feet and started playing.

The Gaffer was the first to jump unsteadily around to the catching tune of Farmer Cotton's fiddle.

"Now, this is what I call music!" he screamed and grabbed May by the hands and led her into the dance. And it didn't take long before the rest of the guests threw themselves out into the dance also. Sam and Frodo stood smilingly at the side watching the others having fun.

"Would you like to help me bring out the wine and beer, Mr. Frodo, sir?" The innocent look in Sam's eyes made the butterflies in Frodo's stomach do somersaults.

"Sure Sam," he answered, voice trembling even he knew nothing of what Sam had in mind. They went inside in silence.

"The birthday-present is on the table," Sam said as they entered the kitchen. Frodo looked down on the table but saw nothing but the old oil-lamp that had been standing there as long as he could remember.

"Are you sure, Sam?" He looked at it once more; "Maybe Marigold has moved it or something." Sam came closer, looked at the table and smiled.

"No, it's still there. Look closer Mr. Frodo!" Frodo did as Sam said, feeling he was fooled around- but suddenly he saw his present. Next to the lamp, almost invisible in the dusk, lay two small seeds. Frodo picked them up.

"What's this?" he said and looked at Sam, wondering. Sam's eyes got a distant look.

"It's Swantree-seeds," he answered. "It's said that when the seeds of two Swan-trees are planted together they will root and grow together, unseparable, becoming soulmates." Sam smiled and moved closer, a warm glow in his face. "Isn't it beautiful Mr. Frodo?" Frodo nodded, smiling:

"Indeed my dear Sam! I couldn't wish for a better birthday-present!"

"Oh, but I'm not finished yet!" Sam got an eager expression on his face as he took his master by the hands. "I have one more present I wish to give to you."

"More?" Frodo said; "But you've already given me the most wonderful present I've ever got!" He closed his eyes as Sam kissed his neck with tender lips, hoping no one outside was starting to miss the wine and beer.

"You know it's my 33rd birthday," Sam murmured and looked up to Frodo's face with hope in his eyes. "I wish to give you this night, to let us both be happy for a few sacred hours, just you and me, Mr. Frodo." A sudden fear of being caught doing illegal things made Frodo loosen Sam's embrace.

"THIS night?!?!" he whispered as he looked around ensuring himself there was no one around to hear them.

"Yes, this night," Sam suddenly looked uncertain; "What's wrong, Mr. Frodo?" With a trembling hand Frodo touched Sam's cheek.

"Oh, you should know how much I've ached for you to say those words, Sam!" Frodo said, feeling his heart crumble into dust as he continued; "But things aren't as simple as that, it's to risky! Think about it, how can we both sneak away from YOUR birthday-party with no one getting suspicious? Maybe some other time, Sam, but not now, not tonight." Sam was silent, but there was little doubt that it was tears that made his eyes glimmer in the shadow.

"Sam...," Frodo felt like a monster. Sam looked like Frodo just had torn the heart out of his chest and stomped on it. "Please, Sam..." He fell silent.

"I'd better go out and entertain my guests." Sam swallowed and walked out of the kitchen like a drunken man, barely keeping his footing, leaving Frodo helpless behind. Sam did not know how he ended up next to the table where Rose and her brothers sat, he was too heartbroken and depressed to notice where he sat his foot.

"Sam!" Tom, the oldest of the Cotton-boys yelled; "Come and sit down with us!" And Sam sat down with a courageous attempt at a smile on his lips, trying hard to block out the intense longing to run away from it all. The next he knew a pitcher of beer was handed him with the order to drink. And he drank. Never had beer tasted any better!

Marigold came by and asked him for the beer and wine he was supposed to get from the house. Sam's smiles were getting better and better as the beer replaced the emptiness inside him, and he smiled broadly to her and told her he'd forgotten about the whole thing because he had in mind to sit with the splendid Cotton-boys and girl. Weirdly enough this was explanation enough for Marigold who smiled and winked to him before she hurried into the house herself.

Frodo also had found his way out of the house, quietly, a while after Sam. He needed a moment to gather his feelings before he dared face the outside again. By this time Sam was already starting to feel better thanks to Farmer Cotton's beer, and Frodo saw him by the table where the Cottons were seated. How he loved that face and that kind, loving soul! He regretted he hadn't pulled Sam back when he'd headed for the door. Now it was too late and he would probably not get the chance to speak to him again this night, alone. So he found the table where Pippin and Merry sat and joined them, watching Sam's every move.

The evening soon became a blur for Sam. He knew Frodo was sitting on a table nearby, together with Pippin and Merry, but the pain in his heart was to big for him to go to his master, so he remained where he was- next to Rose who swallowed his every word and looked her very best indeed.

"Rose-dear, I remember a certain beautiful young Hobbit-lass once promised me a dance on my birthday." Sam turned on all of his charm as the image of Rose grew in front of his eyes and became a wild fantasy, denying the burning flame in his heart the air it craved. Rose blushed, but soon regained her grasp of the situation.

"So you want to dance, Sam-dear?" she said and smiled. "That's not gonna be cheap!" Sam rose from his chair and grabbed Rose by the hand.

"Dance with me, my Rose-lass, and make me the happiest Hobbit on the face of this earth!" And with this words Sam threw himself into a wild dance with Rose in his arms, spinning round and round, laughing as he felt the despair turn into lust and the face of Rose turn into the face of someone else. The sound of the fiddle echoed in his ears and the beer burned in his veins until he felt like the king of the world. And as the tune on Farmer Cottons fiddle died, the fantasy-image in Sam's head seized in size until he truly believed the image his eyes gave him.

It took no longer than a couple of seconds. That sometimes is enough to destroy so much more than one can ever imagine, enough time to change the future inevitable.

A kiss and the words "I love you!" Three words filled with so much emotion even the Gaffer had to search for his hankie. Three words heard by everyone in the crowd. For all but two these words brought joy and happiness, and for one the undying love of Sam Gamgee.

Sam awoke the second the words escaped his mouth, lips still moist after the close encounter with Rose's mouth. The dream-image of Frodo disappeared and left was Rose's face looking so truly happy it burned a permanent image into Sam's head. Wild cheers rose around him, the Cotton-boys all clapped him on the shoulder with big grins, Marigold cried of happiness and The Gaffer and Farmer Cotton immediately started to plan a wedding. But in all this Sam had eyes for but one, on a table a couple of meters away from where he was standing sat a Hobbit who's face suddenly looked many years older, pale as a corpse with unbearable sadness in his eyes.

Frodo got to his feet, staggering. The shock and hurt made it almost impossible for him to move, but he knew he had to get away.

"What's wrong Frodo?" Merry gave him a concerned look. "You look sick." Frodo had to force the words out of his mouth;

"Yes, I'm not feeling too well, Merry. I think it's best I'd be heading home now." He inhaled sharply as he forced the ice-cold sensation of being deserted down to his toes.

"Oh, no! Do we really have to go now!??!?!!" Pippin moaned. This was the first party he'd ever been allowed to sit up with the grownups, and he didn't want to leave so soon, not with all this happening with Sam and everything.

"Merry, I'm leaving you in charge of our young Mr. Pippin," Frodo said and stumbled his way to the host to say his good-byes.

For the moment Rose was occupied with her three brothers who were teasing her about the possible future wedding, and Sam stood like a ghost staring at Frodo as he approached him. Sam felt cold from his toes and up. Frodo reached out his hand, beckoning to shake Sam's hand.

"I'm sorry to leave at this early hour, Sam, but I'm afraid I've taken ill with something. The best regards to you and Rose, lad. And since today's your birthday and you probably have a lot to clean up tomorrow I'm giving you a day off. " Frodo then bowed and turned to walk away.

Sam felt nothing but pain as he watched the one he loved the most leave him, barely holding his head straight as he went down the path. And before he knew what hit him, his stomach turned violently and Sam fell to his knees, ridding himself of the cursed beer that had blinded his eyes and wits.

"What have I done!?!!!" he moaned, not noticing the amusement in the crowd. Without Sam's knowing Tom helped him up, as the Gaffer yelled about ruining a perfectly good birthday-party.

"Leave him be, pops," Marigold said in Sam's defense and helped Tom getting Sam to the house. "Our good Sam is so very much in love he didn't know where to stop drinking!" Rose's cheeks went up like flashlights and she could no longer hide her smile. The Gaffer saw this and when Farmer Cotton also spoke to Sam's defense his son was forgiven, and it was the Gaffer who eventually helped Sam into his bed.

Sam looked like a wreck even after his father had cleaned him up and tucked him in for the night.

"I'll ask the guests to leave quietly," the Gaffer said and smiled with all of his thirteen teeth; "Who'da think my Sam would end up with the nicest young Hobbit-lass there is?" Sam looked at him with sad eyes, and had to bite his lip to keep from crying. His father looked so happy it would destroy him if Sam told him about Mr. Frodo.

"We're not married yet, dad," he said feeling utterly miserable as the words left his mouth. The Gaffer stroke his cheek with a careful hand, so tender Sam bearly felt it.

"But one day...," he said, and rose slowly as old men tend to do. "Rest now, lad, you have a big day ahead of you."

Sam lay still until the last guests had left and he heard The Gaffer close the door behind him into his sleeping-chamber. Then he quickly and silent got to his feet, dressed and snuck out the window. There was no rest in his soul until he'd confronted Mr. Frodo and told him what had happened.

Told him what happened indeed! Sam thought as he ran as quickly as his feet could carry him through the grass. *As if he didn't see all to well himself! You've really messed it up this time Sam Gamgee, I'd be lucky if he ever spoke to me again.*

There was a dim light in Frodo's livingroom. Sam guessed he was sitting in one of his armchairs. Silently, without knocking , he opened the door, drying his tears with the back of his hand. And as Sam had guessed Frodo sat in his chair in front of the fireplace. Frodo sat bent like an old man, looking straight in front of him.

"Mr. Frodo, sir..." Sam's voice sounded helpless and scared in the dark room, only a single candlelight was lit in on the table. Frodo didn't move.

"Please go," he said continuing to look straightforward.

"But..." Sam took a few steps closer, his heart drumming in his ears. "I need to tell you..."

"Tell me what?!?!" Frodo finally looked at him. "Tell me that you're in love with a certain Rose Cotton now, and what you and I had was funny while it lasted??!" His voice was trembling and so were his hands.

"No!!" Sam shouted and leapt forward, fell to his knees and buried his face in his Master's lap. "I love you!" he sobbed. !I've always loved you and always will!!" Sam longed for Frodo's hand to comfort him, tell him he was forgiven, but Frodo's hand remained on the handles of the chair.

"I was angry and mad about you not wanting me, Sir! I sat down and drank all they handed me and suddenly it was like all became a blur, Rose disappeared and you took her place and... I don't know how I could do it, Mr. Frodo- but that kiss was intended for you, and you alone. Somewhere along the road I must have lost my wits." Frodo still didn't move, just the sharp sound of his breathing revealed his presence.

"I understand if you'll never speak to me again, but I had to tell you, Mr.Frodo, I love you to much to just let go!" Sam finally dared to look up. Their gazes met for a second until Frodo withdrew his eyes and looked out the window.

"I also have guilt in this," he said quietly and closed his eyes. "I was to rough to you inside the house, I see that now. But still, you were the one to kiss Rose."

"I know, and I will never forgive myself for it!" Sam moaned. "I have no choice now, someday I'll have to marry her, unless I want to break my family's heart. But with doing so I will have to break my own heart, Mr. Frodo- and yours! Either way I'm doomed to be torn apart, to never be whole again!!!" With these words Sam's crying became violent and uncontrollable, revealing such terror and sadness one could believe the poor Hobbit was about to perish out of heart-grieve.

All anger left Frodo's head and heart. His hand's stopped trembling and he cupped Sam's face with them as he looked at him with no words big enough to express the feelings tumbling around inside him.

"I promise you Sam, you'll never be torn apart! I shall see to that." Tears ran down Frodo's face as Sam clung to him and cried like a baby.

"We both knew this was bound to happen sooner or later, everybody expects you to marry Rose. You not kissing her tonight wouldn't have made a difference," Frodo said and closed his eyes as he felt a shutter go through Sam's body. "We need to be strong, Sam. As long as we are here in the Shire there is no way for us to show our love, no laughing in the sunlight."

Sam sat up, a wild expression on his face. "Let's run Mr. Frodo! Let's leave this place, find our own spot of grass and be blessed and happy the rest of our lives!"

"No," Frodo answered. "Think about it Sam. Would you really be truly happy if you had to leave the Shire and your family behind? I don't think so. And Rose, I know you have feelings about her too, I don't think you could leave all this for just me." Sam didn't have to answer. Frodo saw it all in his eyes.

"But it's you I LOVE!" Sam crawled closer as he felt the room grow even darker around him.

"Hush now, Sam dear," Frodo said and cradled him like a small Hobbit-child. "I don't know where we'll end up in all of this, but what we share no one can take from us, and that will be our strength!" And so he rose, with Sam in his arms, and carried him to the bedroom where he carefully laid him down.

Sam's cheeks still were wet with tears after Frodo had helped him off with the clothes and undressed himself.

"No more crying tonight, Sam," Frodo said tenderly as he lay down beside Sam and dried his cheeks. "There is no use in torturing ourselves with questions there are no answers to, we'll just have to see what the future brings. Maybe one day we'll get our chance you and I."

They curled up to each other, like two lovers in a sinking ship, both trying to shut the future out of their mind. And like this they finally fell asleep, embracing each other so tight one might believe they were grown together.

"Wake up, Sam!" Frodo kissed Sam tenderly as he opened his eyes. "Good morning my dear, the sun already is high on the sky- you better head home before the Gaffer starts wondering where you're at." Sam sat up and noticed that Frodo was fully dressed.

"No need to worry, Mr. Frodo. The Gaffer will only believe I went to work before he woke up for once," Sam said and smiled as he enjoyed the sight of his dear master.

"I gave you the day off, remember," Frodo said teasingly and couldn't help but grinning himself as Sam got out of bed like a rocket.

"Bless me, Mr. Frodo- so you did!" Sam screamed and looked quite panicked.

"Relax, Sam!" Frodo laughed: "You look like an army of ants crawled up your sweet behind last night." Sam found his trousers and jerked them on in such pace, Frodo thought it was a wonder they didn't tear.

"He's gonna find out!" Sam's cheeks grew red as he struggled with his shirt, which seemed to have grown an extra pair of arms since last night. Although Frodo felt quite amused by Sam's skipping around the room, he soon realized that Sam's worries were legitimate.

"Calm down, Sam," he said and got a hold of Sam's hands that were both wrapped in his shirt. "You'll never get your shirt on that way, here- let me help you!" Sam stood still while Frodo dressed him with gentle hands.

"I manage the buttons myself," Sam said and sat down on the bed.

Suddenly the sound of feet approaching came from the hall, and a second later someone was pounding on the door. Sam and Frodo didn't have time to react other than look started as The Gaffer entered the room with a worried look on his face.

"I'm so sorry to come bouncing in to your private quarters like this Mr. Frodo, but I'm looking for my son. It's like he's vanished into thin air, the lad, I thought maybe he'd run off to see dear Rose, but he wasn't there and..." His eyes fell on a blushing Hobbit sitting on his master's bed struggling with the buttons of his shirt.

"Sam??!! What are you doing here!?!??!?" The Gaffer looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head. Sam stared at his father with an open mouth, not managing to speak.

"Oh, that's a rather amusing story!" Sam and The Gaffer turned their heads in the direction the voice was coming from. Frodo smiled as if he was about to tell something so unbelievably funny that Sam still sat with his mouth open.

"The dear lad must have had a beer or two to many last night," Frodo said and smiled fatherly. "He came to my house right before I was going to bed, you see. He was in such a jolly mood, you should have seen him! And how he rambled on about his dear Rose-lass!!!" Frodo laughed and patted the heavenstruck Sam on the shoulder.

"And before I knew it he'd fallen asleep in one of my chairs, snoring and smiling so happily I didn't have the heart to wake him. So I carried him to my bed and tucked him in for the night while I myself have slept in one of my guest-chambers."

Sam gave Frodo a thankful glance. The Gaffer seemed to be satisfied with the story.

"Now, then," he barked and cleared his throat. "I have to apologize for my son's childish behavior." He grabbed Sam by the ear and dragged him out of the room. Sam looked quite relieved despite the pain he had to feel in his ear, and he sent Frodo more thankful gazes and mimed the words "I love you" as he willingly let his father drag him away.

"What were you thinking, young lad?" The Gaffer had let go of Sam's ear and they walked side by side on the path leading to the small cottage down in the Hill. "You're not a tween anymore!"

"I'm sorry father," Sam said and tried to hide the happiness he felt inside. "I think it was the beer, it stole my wits." The Gaffer looked at him and shook his head.

"You're a chump, young Gamgee, a big old chump who acts before he thinks. If I were you I wouldn't dare set my foot outside, fearing a squirrel would mistake my head with a big juicy nut!" Sam had to smile.

"I'll sharpen up, dad- I promise."

"But then you wouldn't be the same Sam-lad I know," the Gaffer smiled. "And if it hadn't been for the beer I bet you'd never dare to do what you did at your party last night! And speaking of which," he said and smiled;

"There's a gorgeous young lass waiting for you at home, that's why I've been running around looking for you."

Sam nodded and hoped the Gaffer didn't notice the chill that ran down his son's back for a moment. Then he remembered Frodo's words last night and found his calm.

"Ah, so that's why you were so concerned about my whereabouts? Afraid you'd miss the wedding maybe?" Sam looked his usual steady and the sparkle in his eyes was legitimate. He had come to terms with his future now. One day he probably had to marry Rose, but until then he would keep his back straight and free of the pain of not knowing where he'd end up.

*I'll take one day at a time and take the pleasures and griefs as they come, * Sam thought and lifted his head to feel the sun on his face. No one could take from him what he shared with Frodo, and that would be his strength.


End file.
